Contract with Sailor Moon
by TypingTales
Summary: Kyubey awakes in another world after Madoka rewrites her universe. He teams up with Luna and Artemis to help aid the re-incarnated Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts. However Kyubey has other motives in mind, he creates contracts with the girls and grants them each a wish. He then waits for them to give into their despair... Rated T for dark themes and violence.
1. Prologue

_I wondered what a dark version of Sailor Moon would be like an I thought of Madoka Magica, I decided to combine the two and make Kyubey contract with the girls of Sailor Moon. Hope you enjoy this. :)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or Madoka Magica_

* * *

**Prologue **

Kyubey blinked and opened his eyes and looked around, his usual expression still pinned on his face. He realised he was on the moon but this wasn't the moon from his universe. This moon had a crumbling city on it.

'This isn't my world.' he thought to himself. Kyubey wondered how he arrived at this unfamiliar place. He racked his brain but the only thing he could remember was his purpose: to collect energy to save the universe by harvested human emotions.

'Yes that's right, I was sent to earth wasn't I? I made contracts with teenage girls; I granted them a wish in return for their souls. They became magical girls to fight witches until they inevitably give into despair and become witches themselves. I then collected the emotions that burst out of them when they turned into witches and I made it into energy.' Kyubey thought. Now he was getting somewhere, but what exactly happened?

The last thing Kyubey could remember was making a contract with a potentially powerful magical girl named Madoka, she wished that all the witches were destroyed before birth in their world.  
'Oh no...' Kyubey realised that the incubators plans were ruined but there was nothing he could do. He had to grant Madoka's wish, and he did... but then what happened?

He remembered Madoka becoming a magical girl, saving all the witches and then becoming some sort of goddess, then what? He remembered other magical girls he recently made contracts with like; Nagisa who became a witch, Mami who was killed by Nagisa as a witch, Sayaka who also became a witch, Kyoko who killed herself while killing Sayaka as a witch after Kyubey told a little white lie and... Homura, a magical girl who apparently made a contract with him in another timeline and wished to go back in time to save Madoka. She was trying to kill Kyubey in order to save Madoka but he couldn't be killed. That was all Kyubey could remember. He couldn't remember how he got here but he figured it either had something to do with Homura's time-meddling or Madoka re-writing the whole universe or maybe it was both combined.

Kyubey walked around trying to figure out what to do when his thoughts were interrupted.  
"Meow." Kyubey heard two meows come from behind him. He turned and saw two cats staring at him. One was black and the other was white, both of them had a strange golden crescent on their heads  
'Oh yes those creatures from earth that humans keep as pets.' He thought.  
He was about to walk away but one of the cats started to speak.  
"What sort of creature are you?" A female voice came out of the black cat's mouth.  
"You can talk?" Kyubey asked.  
"Are you not from here or something?" The white cat spoke in a male voice.  
"No I'm not." Kyubey answered.  
"I'm Luna and this is Artemis we are advisors of our Queen." The black cat purred.  
"I'm Kyubey, I'm an incubator." Kyubey introduced himself.  
"What's an Incubator?" Artemis asked.  
"An incubator makes contracts with magical girls to collect energy." answered Kyubey.  
"Really?" Luna gasped. "We could use someone like you. We are about to be put to sleep for a long time and when we wake, we will find the re-incarnated Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. We will then advise them while they fight against monsters who steal energy and the evil Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. If you are on our side then could you could help us awaken their magical sides by making one of our contracts and help us understand the energy stealing?"  
"As you can see we are desperate! We don't know how else to awaken the real Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. I know this is fast but could you please join us in our slumber?" begged Artemis.  
"It's ok, I'm used to making things quick" Kyubey chirped.  
'This is great! I can collect energy from these Sailor Scouts while I figure out if the other incubators are here.'  
"So what do you think?" Luna asked.

Kyubey looked at the two cats looking at his expectantly. He stared at them with his usual emotionless face and asked;

"Do you think Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts could take on witches?"

* * *

_This was just the prologue to get the plot started and explain where this story takes place. It's going to get more interesting in the actual chapters. Please review with either positive feedback or constructive criticism. :D _


	2. The Begining

_Unbeknownst to Luna and Artemis, Kyubey did not join them in their slumber. Instead he decided to get a head start on collecting the energy. He went to earth himself and made contracts with many magical girls and watched them become witches._

* * *

Kyubey sat outside the local school in Tokyo. He watched as two girls walked out the school chatting. One girl had shoulder length red hair with a green bow in it and the other girl had long blond hair tied up in two ponytails flowing past her waist.

"Do you think you did well on the test, Usagi?" The red-headed girl asked her blond friend.  
"I don't know! I hope so. If I don't pass my mum's going to go ballistic!" The girl with the long blond hair sighed.  
"Maybe Umino can give you some tutoring." The red-headed girl laughed at her friend.  
"It's not funny Naru! This is serious!" The girl named Usagi cried.  
"I know, I know! Sorry Usagi. I hope you pass too." The girl named Naru smiled, patting her on the head.  
"Thanks Naru. But even if I fail, I will never let Umino tutor me!" Usagi laughed.  
Naru laughed too and the two of them walk out of the school gates together.

'Brilliant! These two girls have lots of emotions.' Kyubey thought. 'They will be the next girls to make contracts with me.' He watched the girls walk away. 'They should be able to see me now. Once they are out of sight of others I will present they with my contract!'

However, as he was about to follow the girls he felt a strong wave of energy.  
'Luna and Artemis are waking up! I must find them.' Kyubey started to follow the energy to its source.  
He turned around to look at Usagi and Naru. 'Don't worry girls! I have other matters to attend too but once my schedule is free, we will make a contract!'

* * *

**_That meddling Kyubey! Just a quick chapter this time to get the story going. The next part will be the true chapter one. This is just the beginning, the contracts are due to be made..._**


End file.
